


Operation Holiday Makeover

by ilovemesomekillianjones



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CSSS 2K18, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemesomekillianjones/pseuds/ilovemesomekillianjones
Summary: Killian and Henry conspire to bring the joy of the holiday season to Emma after she confesses that she's never been particularly fond of Christmas.





	Operation Holiday Makeover

“What’s the matter, love?” Killian asked his wife as he spooned her for warmth early one December morning. He loved the quiet moments they shared, which had increased with the new peace that had fallen over Storybrooke.

 

Moments earlier, he’d woken up freezing and gotten up to adjust the thermostat; he was convinced Emma was trying to recreate the ice wall temperatures inside their home. As he’d padded quietly back to bed, he’d noticed the first snow of the season falling outside the bedroom window, and he’d had to wake her for it.

 

As they’d watched the powdery flakes fall in heavy drifts, they’d been discussing the upcoming holiday. Barring any unforeseen treachery, they’d actually get to celebrate the holidays.  Killian was curious as to where they would spend it, and who all would be involved. Just them, Henry, and her parents, or the extended family too? Gods forbid he have to share another holiday with the crocodile. However, when he’d broached the topic of this land’s traditions and customs, Emma had become quiet. 

 

“Christmas just never meant that much to me,” she answered after a few moments. “I guess with being in a different home almost every year, it was just never special.”

 

“Aye, it wasn’t a big celebration for two orphaned boys aboard a ship of not so merry men, either.” 

 

“It’s supposed to be a religious holiday, or it started as one before all the commercialization. But to me, it just seemed like a holiday to be with family and friends, and I didn’t have any of that.”

 

“But now you do. You have your son, your parents, me, maybe a wee one on the way someday soon,” he whispered the last part as he stretched his palm over her stomach. They had decided not to try to get pregnant, but to stop preventative measures against getting pregnant. They both figured it’d be any day now with the amount of time they’ve spent indulging in each other. “A full-blown family if ever I’ve heard of one, and more friends than you know what to do with.”

 

Emma’s heart ached just a little in her chest as she listened to his comforting words. She did have it all - great friends, a loving family, a doting husband and the prospect of a new life growing within her - so it was puzzling to her that she still felt that familiar tinge of melancholy. “You know what? You’re right, I think I need a holiday makeover.”

 

“A what?”

 

“A holiday makeover. I need a new outlook on the holiday season. You want to know about traditions and customs, and I have none. So let’s make our own.”

 

Emma turned over in his arms and looked at her husband with a childlike grin on her face. She cupped his face tenderly as the prospect of starting something new, with Killian by her side, and Henry and her family in tow, brought a huge holiday buzz to Emma’s heart. 

 

Killian beamed back at her infectious smile and kissed the tip of her nose. “Amazing idea, Swan. What should we start with?”

 

“Well,” she said enthusiastically, “since it’s still dark outside, we should start by sleeping in. Not all of us willingly rise with the sun, pirate.”

 

Killian laughed heartily, he loved it now when she called him a pirate. With Emma, it no longer carried a negative connotation; it was more a loving endearment. “Aye, you get your sleep, love. I’ll tend to the Jolly.”

 

“But you’re so warm, don’t leave,” Emma whined.

 

“If you’d run the damn heat you wouldn’t need me for warmth,” he chided. “That’s why I’m up so bloody early, it was like an icebox in here. Besides, if I take care of her now, you won’t have to miss me later.” They’d planned to go out for a midmorning sail, but with the new snowfall that wasn’t going to happen. 

 

“Just stay till I’m asleep?” she asked through a big yawn.

 

He knew he couldn’t deny her a thing, never could. “As you wish.” 

 

Emma snuggled her naked body against his; they’d not bothered with clothes after making love late into the night. “Mmmm,” she hummed contentedly, “you’re like a big, fuzzy, furry blankey.”

 

“If you call me a furry blankey again I’m leaving,” he warned, though there wasn’t a trace of truth to his words as he snuggled around her more.

 

“Mm-mm, my blankey” she said playfully, before wandering off into sleep. Since she spent years with not always knowing where her next safe, comfortable place to sleep would be, Emma was out almost instantaneously when she had warmth and comfort.   

 

❄❤❄

 

“Wake up, lazy bones.”

 

Emma predictably whined and turned away from her husband’s voice. “Too early.”

 

Killian jumped on the bed, making it bounce Emma into wakefulness. He crowded her space and planted a kiss on her cheek. “The sun has long since risen, you’ve gotten to sleep in, and our presence is requested at Granny’s in one hour, by your son.”  

 

Emma snatched her phone from the nightstand to look at the time. “It’s not even eight in the morning. That is hardly sleeping in.” She tossed her phone on the nightstand and buried her head under her pillow.

 

“It’s 7:58 AM, and I was able to talk him into one hour. He wanted us there within the half hour, so how about you thank my negotiating skills instead of sleeping the day away?”

 

Emma swiftly wrapped herself around her husband’s frame and tackled him to his back. She held his hand and hook above his head, breasts swaying in his face as she straddled him and peered down at him through narrowed eyes. “Someone’s a little daring this morning, messing with me before my morning fix.”

 

“The coffee is already brewing, my love.”   

 

Emma softly rubbed her bare core against where she was straddling him and smiled deviously. She bit his lower lip and sucked it into her mouth to soothe the sting, and could feel him hardening through his jeans. “Maybe I didn’t mean that kind of fix? You did negotiate an hour for us, did you not?” 

 

Killian craned his neck to chase his wife’s lips, despite having his arms pinned above his head. It was one of his favorite things when Emma woke up needy and feisty. “I did.”

 

“And what did you have in mind to fill that hour?” She continued to lazily roll her hips over his, relishing the way she could turn his soft flesh to steel in mere seconds. “Were you really thinking of letting me sleep longer as you bartered for more time, or were you thinking dirty, filthy thoughts? Tell the truth… pirate.”

 

Killian’s cock twitched when she uttered the last word. So, she wanted the pirate to come out and play? “Make me.”

 

Emma’s eyes widened with lust as he challenged her. With a magical wave of her hand, she secured Killian’s arms above his head so he couldn’t touch her, and his feet to the bedposts so he couldn't move. After standing up and breaking all physical contact, she poofed away all his clothes so he was lying helpless, naked and  _ hard _ . She wanted nothing more than to jump him and fuck him until neither of them could see straight, but he’d set forth a challenge, and she would win.

 

Killian swallowed thickly as he realized he couldn’t move. _Tied down… in the good way,_ he pondered, and he knew then Emma was going to tease him mercilessly until he admitted what they both knew was true. He smirked at Emma as she sauntered around the bed, before climbing up on her hands and knees, and settling at his side. She was close enough that he could feel the warmth of her skin, then she sat back on her haunches and spread her legs. Involuntarily he struggled against the magical restraint over his limbs when she bared her silky folds for his perusal. 

 

Emma placed both hands under her breasts, feeling their weight before skimming her thumbs over her nipples. They immediately hardened under her touch sending a jolt of arousal to her core. “There’s no need to fight, I’ll let you free to do whatever that filthy mind of your wants, if only you admit that you begged more time from a child to have your wicked way with his mother.” 

 

Killian inhaled deeply, a feeble attempt to control his lust, but all it did was flood his nostrils with her delectable scent. His eyes rolled back as they shut, and his hips bucked into the air, desperate to be buried, encompassed, touched, anything. 

 

Emma cocked an eyebrow at him before sliding both hands down her body and resting them on her thighs. “Anything to say for yourself, pirate?”

 

Killian bit down on his lip, unwilling to give in so easily. Sure his cock ached painfully, but it was the right kind of pain. The kind of pain that would have him coming so hard Emma would feel his cum hitting her walls. “I’ve nothing to say to that end, lass. But you could come over here and sit on my face if you wish to see what else I can do with my mouth?”

 

“Wrong answer.” Emma moved her hands so one was spreading her lips and the other softly circled her clit. “Guess I’ll just have to make myself come. Too bad, I really did want to be fucked by a pirate.”

 

“It’s not too late,” Killian murmured huskily as he watched Emma’s fingers rhythmically massage her clit. 

 

“Oh?” she asked ceasing her movement. “You’ll confess?”

 

“That’s not what I said, I said it’s not too late to be fucked by a pirate.”

 

“Mmmm, that wasn’t the deal.” Emma began again, and this time she placed two fingers at her entrance. Slowly she drove her fingers deep, watching as the man before her strained to be free of the restraints. His muscles twitched, and the line of his jaw clenched and unclenched as he fought between maintaining control and giving in. But his cock, the coup de grace, was so hard, veins straining against the silky skin, and his tip bright and glistening with precum. Before she realized it herself, she was hearing the sticky sounds of her arousal as she pumped her fingers faster. 

 

A low humming emitted from deep in her chest, and Killian swore he was going to come without ever being touched. He watched avidly as his wife fucked her fingers, all while watching him. A sense of pride washed over him as a thought occurred to him. “I win.”

 

Emma ceased all movement when she heard his utterance. She glared at him for a second before asking, “What do you mean, you win?”

 

“You may be fucking your fingers, but you’re wishing it was my cock. I’ll still be the one getting you off, darling.”

 

Emma scoffed at his arrogance.

 

“Admit it, you’re imaging my cock slamming into you, over and over, hitting you in just that spot your fingers don’t quite stroke the same way.”

 

Emma narrowed her eyes at him. Of course he was right, but she wasn’t going to admit it. Instead, she plunged her fingers deep one more time, gathering more wetness, then she quickly wrapped her hand around Killian’s shaft. 

 

“Fuck,” Killian growled at the contact. 

 

A wicked smile stole her lips as she pumped his shaft, the slippery glide making him cry out in ecstasy. “You’ll be the only one making admissions today.” Emma stroked him flawlessly, paying special attention to his head, but the moment she felt the telltale spasming in his length as his balls began to constrict, she pulled her hand away completely.  

 

Killian cried out at the sudden loss, a sizzle of pain slicing through his shaft and into his abdomen. His balls contracted painfully as his release was denied. He struggled against the restraint, desperate to jerk his own cock to completion.  Throwing his head back against the pillow, he squeezed his eyes shut; there was no way he would win this battle. 

 

His whole body jumped when he felt her hand squeeze the head of his cock before beginning to stroke him again. He wanted to tell her to stop, he knew she was going to edge him again, but damn, it felt so fucking good, and his brain was unable to overrule his  _ head _ .

 

Emma grinned devilishly as her pirate husband fought and lost the battle to let her have her way. Her core clenched tight as she took pleasure in the way he strained, his beautiful body fighting a losing battle, and his cheeks a delicious pink from the exertion. She was soaked and needed him to yield, which was why she had resorted to these desperate measures. Once more she brought him to the edge, then mercilessly pulled him back. His desperate moans had her touching her clit as she watched her handiwork. 

 

“Fucking hell, lass!” he roared, eyes squeezed shut, head thrust back into the pillow. Every muscle in his body jumped with anticipation, his heart rate doubled, and his breaths were jagged and loud, even to his own ears. His hips bucked into the air, seeking contact of any type. One more touch would bring him to completion. His mind was so jumbled he couldn’t decide if he loved this sweet torture, or hated it. Either way he needed her, now. “I yield!”

 

Emma clasped her hands together in front of her chest like a child about to get a present. “What was that?” she asked sweetly.

 

“You heard me, wench. I’ll confess,” he grumbled.

 

Emma threw herself on her stomach, head next to his chest, hands folded under her chin. She grinned like a cherub as she awaited his confession.

 

“Would you mind releasing me first?”

 

“What do you take me for? Confession first, pirate.” She smiled at him lovingly as she spoke.

 

“Smart lass,” Killian chuckled. “All right then, I admit it!” he said theatrically. “I, Killian Jones, did, of sound mind, coerce a child into more time, so that I, being the pirate I am, could have my wicked way with his mother.”

 

“And as for your dirty thoughts, Killian Jones?”

 

“Aye, there were many as I envisioned ravishing my beautiful wife, and I do not regret my choices.”

 

“And how did you plan to do that?”

 

“I planned to feast on your breasts while fingering your pretty cunt, and after, I would have made you come with my mouth, and then I was going to fuck you until you couldn't walk straight.” 

 

“So, what are you waiting for?” she asked breathily as she waited for him to realize the restraints were lifted.

 

Killian immediately sprang forward and jumped on his wife, smothering her with rough kisses. When he felt Emma’s hand circle his cock, he pushed her hand away. “I’m afraid I’m so worked up, you will have me undone with a single stroke of that evil hand. I don’t wish to lose twice in one day.”

 

Emma acquiesced and threaded both hands into his thick hair as he began his worship. Bracing himself with his blunted arm, Killian eagerly nibbled his way down her neck, surely leaving marks in his wake. He rubbed her clit with a steady pace and feasted upon her breasts one at a time, just as he’d promised.

 

“Oh, Killian,” she moaned, “you make me feel so good, babe.” She was flushed with a beautiful shade of pink, slightly embarrassed at how quickly he’d brought her to her peak, just as he’d foretold, but also immensely titillated. 

 

“I guess I’m not the only one worked up?” He smirked at her pink cheeks as she panted through her climax. Not wanting her to have a chance to recover, Killian slid further down her body until his face was nestled between her thighs. He chuckled when she jerked against his tongue as he licked along her dripping wet slit. 

 

“Too much, hold on,” she cried.

 

“I believe turnabout is fair play, love.” Killian sucked her clit into his mouth and circled his tongue around the swollen flesh. Her cries of pleasure had him ready to burst, but he continued on with determination.

 

“Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Emma whined as the overstimulation became too much. She needed him to stop, or she needed to come, as the building pressure was too much. Grabbing his hand, she guided it to her entrance, desperate for something to tip her over the edge. Ever thankful for how well he read her, she came the second he thrust two fingers inside her heat. Bearing down on his hand, Emma rode out her orgasm as he licked away her dripping arousal.   

 

Silently thanking the heavens for how responsive Emma’s body was to his, Killian moved up her frame and lined himself up at her swollen entrance. “I’m not going to last long, Swan. The promise to fuck you until you can’t walk straight will have to wait.”

 

Emma brushed her hair back off of her sweaty face, “That’s okay, we’re on a timeline anyway.”   She chuckled lightly before extending her hand around his neck and bringing his lips to hers. Tracing the seam of his lips, she moaned softly when his tongue slid into her mouth at the same time his cock plunged into her depths. “I love the way your cock fills me up, babe.” Emma palmed his backside with one hand urging him to move, and caressed his earlobe with her other.   

 

Killian grunted as her post orgasmic walls sucked against his cock.  _ Think of anything except for how good it feels, mate _ , he implored himself.  The way Emma squeezed his arse as she met him thrust for thrust, and tugged at his earring was not helping in his plight to stay the course for a little bit longer. 

 

It was not an exaggeration - his cock felt magnificent each time he penetrated her - but Emma could tell he was struggling to stave his release and she suddenly felt horrible about edging him. He’d already made her come twice, and was holding out for a third, which had to be painful given his need to come.  “Don’t hold back, Killian, come for me.” 

 

Killian was lost to the cause when Emma whispered to him before biting down on his earlobe. He came with a groan, hot and thick, painting her walls as their combined releases mixed and spilled down her thighs. He slammed home erratically and a shiver wrested his whole body as he savored the previously denied thrill that now blazed from the tip of his cock, into his balls and all the way through him. Breathing raggedly, Killian slumped against her as a feeling akin to fatigue set in. 

 

“Did I tire you out?”

 

“All that fucking torment and teasing,” he mumbled into her shoulder. “You’re so bleeding brilliant when you let that depraved mind play.” 

 

“Depraved?”

 

“Aye, lass, depraved, and I love you for it.” Killian wished he’d asked Henry to change the plan to a lunch meeting now that he was lying naked and sated in Emma’s arms. 

 

“Maybe Henry would meet us for lunch instead?”

 

Killian chuckled. “I was just thinking the same thing.”

 

“When did you talk to him anyway?”

 

Killian lifted himself from the warmth of her body so they could get cleaned up. “He was already at the Jolly when I got there, seems he had the same notion to close her up with the nasty weather.”

 

“Wow, that seems… overly helpful for a teenager.” Emma started the shower, then threw her hair into a bun so she could wash quickly and not worry about catching her death with wet hair on the way to breakfast. After all they’d survived, it’d be a shame to die of hypothermia.

 

“Well, I may have told him the old girl would be all his come this summer if he wishes to take a certain friend sailing.”

 

“A certain friend?” she questioned while stepping into the shower.

 

“Some lass from school he can’t seem to stop talking about.” Killian stepped in behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle, waiting for the onslaught of questions.

 

“What? He hasn’t said a word to me!” Emma turned around and broke from his embrace. Placing her hands on her hips in a very assertive way, she gave him a look that was part hurt and part resigned. “I mean, I know I’m his mom, and I’m a girl, but still. He hasn’t mentioned… anything. What’s her name? What does she look like? Is she sweet, does she go to his school? Are they in the same grade? Who are her parents? Why is he hiding all this from me?” Emma’s voice became higher pitched and her words sped up as she got worked up over not knowing about her own son’s crush. This was the second time, and she wasn’t even the Dark One anymore, so why would he hide it from her.

 

“Easy, love.” Killian pulled her back against his chest, his blunt arm holding her waist solidly as he rubbed her back soothingly with his right hand. “Henry is not hiding anything from you. He just hasn’t told you about her yet. It’s nothing personal, I imagine most teen boys would rather talk to another male when it comes to matters of the opposite sex.” He leaned back and cupped her cheek. “If you’d like, I can tell him he should talk to you about these things.”

 

Emma laid her cheek heavily in his palm. Of course he would do that for her. “No, Killian, I don’t want you to do that. I love that he has you to confide in, that he trusts you.” Tears welled in her eyes as she realized Henry wasn’t her little boy anymore; he was their young man, and he needed a man to talk to, not just a mom.

 

“He trusts you too, Emma. It has nothing to do with trust and everything to do with a boy and his crush. It’s guy talk.”

 

Emma let Killian comfort her. Leaning into his embrace once more, she circled her arms around him. “I love you, Killian. And Henry is so lucky to have you for a stepdad.”

 

Holding her under the hot spray of the shower, Killian pondered the word,  _ stepdad _ . It always filled him with a sense of awe and pride. Anyone could father a child, as was proof where his own father was concerned, but to be a stepdad and be  _ chosen  _ as a father figure was very meaningful to him. Killian and Emma shared a tender kiss, one that spoke of deep love, before washing and readying to meet the subject of their full hearts.

 

❄❤❄

 

“Hey, kid,” Emma greeted Henry, who was already sitting in a booth at Granny’s with drinks ordered. 

 

“Morning mom, Killian,” he greeted cheerfully as they scooted into the seat across from him.  

 

“Morning again, lad. So what’s this meeting all about?” 

 

Henry leaned across the Formica table top conspiratorially. “A new operation.”

 

Emma’s eyes darted around the diner as she too leaned in. “What’s going on? Who’s in trouble? Or is the whole town in trouble?” Her son had the audacity to laugh at her. “What’s so funny?”

 

“Nothing so serious, mom. I want to call it Operation Happy Holidays.”

 

Emma turned to Killian and cocked her head, curious if her husband had spilled about their early morning conversation. He didn’t look at her, but instead sipped the coffee that had been ordered for him while his cheek and ear flushed under her gaze.

 

“Operation Happy Holidays, huh? Why do we need an operation to make the holidays happy?”

 

“Well, a couple people inspired the operation, but the reasons are really about the same. This is the first Christmas where we don’t have the threat of some evil villain or another distraction from the holiday. It’ll be Killian’s first Christmas with us as a family, and Mom’s first Christmas without Robin. And, Mom, it’s your first real holiday since coming to Storybrooke where you’re not being called upon as The Savior. We could actually focus on making family traditions this year. I think both my moms could use it.”

 

Tears had formed in Emma’s eyes as she listened to her son. “How did I get such a great son?”

 

Henry shrugged his shoulders, making light of the situation. “Just lucky, I guess.” 

 

After placing their orders, they got down to the planning phase of the operation. “So just what and who does this operation include?” Killian asked.

 

Henry smiled and raised his eyebrows, excited that he’d been asked. “Well,” he started, picking up a small journal from next to him and placing it on the table, “I’ve put down some ideas for family gatherings, and wanted to get your input on them and your ideas for other things to include.”

 

Flipping open to his notes, Henry slid the book across the table for Emma and Killian to peruse. Page one was appropriately titled Operation Happy Holidays, and below was a list of possible traditions, along with which people to invite.

 

“This is quite the list you have here, Henry. Have you spoken to any of the other guests?” Killian asked.

 

“I’ve mentioned some of it to Grandma, and she has agreed to help me with logistics and guests. She’s kind of really good at the group organizing thing.”

 

Emma chuckled at the understatement, because her mother had a knack for twisting the arms of any person, no matter how tough, without a falter in her sweet smile. And she’d have them thanking her for making them see things her way. “What is a progressive dinner party?”

 

“It’s where you have drinks, appetizers, dinner, and dessert, but each segment of the meal is held at a different house over the course of the evening.”

 

“That sounds rather entertaining.”

 

“The idea is that one person doesn’t have to slave over the entire meal, and you get to enjoy the holiday spirit at each family’s home.”

 

“And who all would we invite to this event?” Emma asked.

 

“Well, I was thinking this would just be for the people who host. My suggestion would be drinks and appetizers at your house, dinner at Grandma and Grandpa’s house, and dessert at mom’s house.”

 

“You don’t think I can cook the main course?” Emma narrowed her eyes at her son.

 

Henry grinned nervously before Emma let him off the hook by proclaiming that she loved the idea. 

 

It was quiet for a few moments when their food arrived and they ate hungrily. Emma wondered what it would be like to attend an actual party with the whole town of Storybrooke - one of Henry’s events. The kid had come up with some great ideas for that as well, a toy drive, and a karaoke fundraiser where you bid money to hear another person sing, and if you pay the right price, you could even pick the song. As an added bonus, if other’s really wanted to see the nominee sing, they could add on to the initial donation, which was especially helpful when a person did not want to sing. Emma would pay damn good money to see Rumple sing Barbie Girl. All proceeds and gift donations would be going to the Convent of the Sisters of Saint Meissa, where Blue would oversee distribution. 

 

Killian was already thinking about what he’d be making for the recipe contest lunch, which would be a smaller event of family and close friends. He was competitive by nature,  so to win this recipe contest among the women in their circle of friends, who would be presenting their best dishes, would bring him great joy 

 

“No fish.”

 

“What?”

 

“No fish for the recipe exchange, or you’ll lose Mom’s vote, and mine,” Henry answered.

 

Killian rolled his eyes, a trait that had rubbed off from Emma. “Uncultured swine,” he muttered.

 

“Hey! I didn’t say anything.”

 

“Aye, love, but you know the boy is right.”

 

“I like fish,” she argued, “it just probably wouldn’t get my vote over Mom’s Beef Burgundy or Regina’s lasagna.” She looked at Henry with an evil smile, “Or even frozen Brussel sprouts.” She and her son both burst into laughter, enjoying the chance to rib their favorite fish loving pirate.    

 

“Laugh away, family, you’ll both be eating crow when I win this thing.”

 

They laughed at his idiom turned pun, and Emma rubbed his shoulder. “I’ll love anything you make, babe.”

 

“Ugh, enough lovey dovey crap. What do you guys think?”

 

Emma made a point of placing several loud smooches on Killian’s cheek, just to rile Henry a bit before answering her son. “So we have a full blown holiday party, a progressive dinner, a cook-off, and what were the last two?” 

 

“Shop till we drop, and a cookie and White Elephant gift exchange.”

 

“What is a White Elephant gift exchange, lad?”

 

“ In a White Elephant gift exchange, each person brings a wrapped, unmarked gift and places it in a designated area. Guests draw a number as they arrive, and they select gifts in that order. The catch is, you can steal gifts,” Henry explained.

 

Emma and Henry watched as Killian’s eyes lit up, and that signature eyebrow climbed his forehead.

 

Emma expounded on the rules where Henry left off. “On the first turn, the person assigned with number one picks out a gift and opens it so we can all see what it is. On the second turn, the person assigned with number 2 gets the choice of stealing the first person’s unwrapped gift or choosing a wrapped one from the pile. If two steals one’s gift, then one must choose and open a wrapped gift again. There are more rules about how many times a particular gift can be stolen, and when it can be stolen in a round, but you know the general idea now. So, what do you think?” 

 

“It sounds like a pirate gift exchange to me, I like it. And you know how I love my cookies, so a cookie exchange sounds delicious.” Killian patted his stomach for effect. 

 

Henry beamed at the acceptance of his holiday ideas. “And what about shopping till we drop? I suggest the Maine Mall. We could make a trip out of it. Head to Portland, shop all day for all of our Christmas needs. Grab dinner and see the city lights, then head back home.” 

 

Killian looked at Emma; they were able to do that silent communication thing almost as well as her parents now. The look on his face said he was game if she was. The look on Emma’s face said,  _ if we must _ . Shopping was definitely not one of her favorite pastimes, but if it meant spending time with her husband and son, she was on board. “Is anyone else invited to this particular event?” 

 

“I was thinking it would be just the three of us. I mean Grandma and Mom have had their holiday shopping done for weeks now.”

 

“Then how about we go today?” Emma suggested. Both the men in her life gave her a nod of approval.

 

❄❤❄

“I’m exhausted,” Emma whined as Killian and Henry dragged her to their  _ final destination _ , as they had called it. They each had armfuls of bags, and had been at this shopping thing for six hours. Who knew a teen boy and a centuries old pirate would both out shop the only woman in the group. “Why are we standing in a line?”

 

“Pictures with Santa,” Henry exclaimed.

 

Emma opened her mouth - to say what, she wasn’t sure. Snapping it shut, her brow furrowed and her lips pursed in contemplation as she debated what it was she was really thinking. Her first thought had been  _ we’re too old for pictures with Santa _ . But perhaps that was her inner cynic, as the next thought that came was undoubtedly her melancholy self,  _ I don’t have any pictures of Henry with Santa _ . The final thought that came was,  _ I’ve never taken a picture with Santa _ . Emma realized, as her husband and son stood to stare at her, waiting for some sort of response, that she really and truly did want to take a picture with Santa. “Let’s do it!”

 

The joy in her tone made Killian’s heart melt. He had no idea why taking a picture with a man in a red velvet suit would make his family so merry, but Henry had said it would be key in their little operation. Operation Happy Holidays was actually Operation Holiday Makeover, which had been put into action bright and early that morning when Killian had called upon Henry. Together, they had set out to get Emma into the Christmas spirit, after she’d confided her lack of holiday cheer in the wee hours of the morning. Killian could plan some things, but he had wanted Henry’s input for the intricacies of the holiday season - things he might not know about, like pictures with Santa and progressive dinner parties, as it were. Plus, Henry would be able to enlist all the help from others, and then Emma wouldn’t feel embarrassed, like it was only because of their discussion.  

 

“So who’s going to sit on Santa’s lap?” 

 

“Forget it, Mom. I’m way too old for that.”

 

“We are way older than you, kid.”

 

“Yeah, but I’m a teenager, you guys are the kind of old that makes it ironic, or witty or whatever, so my vote is for Killian to sit on Santa’s lap.”

 

Emma laughed out loud at the thought, unsurprised that her husband was more than willing.

 

“If it is your wish to see me sit on another man’s lap, then so be it.”

 

The photographer had a different idea, though, when the trio stepped up to the dais. First, he had them all set their multitude of bags down, then the whirlwind directing began. “Okay, Mom, you are going to sit in front of Santa, between his legs. Young sir, you’ll be sitting to her right, and Dad, you’ll be on her left. Mom, knees up, hands folded neatly around them. Dad, right arm behind mom, lean into her and kiss her cheek, young sir, left hand behind mom, lean into her, and head on her shoulder.”

 

Let it never be said that the family Swan-Jones-Mills could not follow instructions. “Okay, smile, and one, two, three. Okay, for the next one, Dad, you look forward, lean your head in toward Mom. Young sir, head up, all of you looking at the camera. And one, two, three. Last one, here we go. Santa, mistletoe overhead, Mom turn to Dad, Dad turn to Mom, now lay one on her!”

 

Henry looked over at the two of them, appalled by their PDA, and before he knew it, the camera had snapped one final shot. 

 

“See, what I did there, young sir? I didn’t even have to direct you, your natural response to your parent’s love was priceless!”

 

They got up from their positions, a little whiplashed from the rapid fire directing. Killian was trying to hide his sappy emotions over being referred to as Dad; no one had corrected or argued against it, and it felt like the most natural thing. Henry was trying to wipe the image of Killian and his mom smooching in front of a mall full of people, and Emma’s smile lit up her whole face as she likened the feeling in her heart to the Grinch’s heart growing three sizes.          

 

❄❤❄

 

“Thank you for today.” Emma walked up behind Killian as he finished brushing his teeth, and wrapped her arms around him. “It was a perfect day, and I love our picture.” 

 

They’d decided on the collage print with all three pictures and even paid the exorbitant fee for a frame right there. It now proudly hung on one of the walls in the living room. Emma had realized as soon as it was hung that they needed many more pictures - family pictures. They didn’t have to be professional either; she just wanted to fill a wall with memories. First thing tomorrow, she would ask her mom for a copy of that stupid picture she’d taken of her and Killian on their first date, like it was prom or something.     

 

“Why are you thanking me, love? That was all your boy.” He eyed her hungrily as her touch woke his body. She was clad in nothing more than a thin, white tank top and pink cotton panties. 

 

Her hands roamed his stomach and up to his chest until her fingers carded through his chest hair. “I’m not stupid, Killian. I know you had a hand in this too.”

 

“Only the one,” he jested, holding his hook up and waving it in the mirror. He grinned sheepishly. “Are you upset?”

 

“That you and Henry have planned my holiday makeover… together? Of course not.” Emma got on her tiptoes and nuzzled Killian’s neck. “It’s the sweetest thing ever.”

 

Killian hummed softly as Emma teased her teeth and lips along his neck and up to his ear. “Anything for you, my love.” 

 

It was easy to fathom just how much she loved him, especially when he said things like that. Without a word, Emma led him away from the vanity and over to their bed. She pushed him gently to his back and climbed on top of him. They made out like teens before making love, slowly worshipping each other.  

 

Idly tracing her pointer finger through Killian’s chest hair while lying quietly in the aftermath, Emma reflected on the day they’d had and the days to come. “So what is our schedule of events over the next week?”

 

“Well, let’s see. Tomorrow you have that pesky thing called work, so the lad and I figured we’d use the day for prep and planning. I have to get groceries for the cookie exchange, the dinner, and the cook-off, Henry will be working on something called Evites for the different festivities, as well as a schedule for Christmas Eve and Christmas day.”

 

“What kind of schedule?”

 

“Working out when he will be with Regina and when he will be with us. I hope you don’t mind, but I told him to let Regina have her choice.”

 

Emma’s eyes crinkled at the corners and a full smile graced her lips. “How were you ever a feared pirate captain?” she asked rhetorically. “You are just the sweetest, of course I don’t mind.”

 

Killian rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t always this sweet.”

 

“You cook, bake, clean, plan dinners and parties, have a BFF who’s a real prince, and a kid who thinks you’re pretty cool.”

 

“I guess a full heart changes a man, love can do amazing things.”

 

Emma planted a chaste kiss upon his serene smile. “Love you.”

 

“And I you, Emma.”

 

After Killian finished telling her the plans for the rest of the week, along with his intent to win the cook-off and bake the best cookies, they drifted off into a peaceful slumber. 

 

❄❤❄

 

“Our guests will be here any minute, how does it look?”

 

Emma looked around her festively decorated home. Her husband and son had definitely gone all out; it was the prettiest decorating she’d ever seen. So, maybe she was a little biased, but she’d actually cried when she’d come home from work yesterday to find her home completely made over into a winter wonderland. 

 

_ “What’s the matter love, you don’t like it?”  _

 

_ “Mom, is everything okay?” _

 

_ Both boys had rushed to her side to see what could be wrong. Emma just stood there shaking her head and covering her mouth with silent tears falling down her cheeks. After a moment, she was able to take in a steady breath. “I love it,” she said reverently. “Almost as much as I love both of you.”  She pulled her boys into a fierce hug, hoping they could feel her love as much as she could feel theirs. _

 

“It looks perfect, Killian. And it smells wonderful, I think we’ve put together a pretty impressive spread.” 

 

Somehow, just the small family gathering had been leaked, and there were a few more guest on the list of attendees. While Belle had declined for her family stating that they were taking their toddler to have photos taken with Santa, Granny, along with her visitors Ruby and Dorothy would be there, as well as Leroy and Blue who’d decided to give their romance another shot.

 

Henry opened the door when the first guest arrived, only to find that everyone had arrived all at once. Choruses of hellos, happy holidays and  _ how are yous _ were exchanged, along with surprised hugs from Ruby and Dorothy.   

 

“It smells delicious,” David said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.  “What’d you make, Killian?” he asked, sidling up to his buddy.

 

“Ahem,” Emma interjected dramatically. “Don’t you mean, what did _ we _ make?”  

 

“Oh, who are you kidding, Miss  _ grilled cheese and onion rings for every meal _ ?” her mother teased.

 

“Hey! I can cook.” Emma folded her arms over her chest defensively. “Just because I don’t do it, doesn’t mean I can’t.” 

 

“Maybe just tell us which ones you made and which ones the pirate made,” Leroy suggested. “That way we can save ourselves,” he snarked.

 

“Be nice,” Blue chided him.

 

“I’ll have you know Emma is a very talented cook, dwarf,” Killian replied.

 

The group headed toward the dining area where Emma and Killian had set up the food on colorful holiday dishes and chafing trays for the hot appetizers. There were flutes of champagne for the adults and sparkling cider for Henry and his toddler uncle. They toasted to the normal things, like health and happiness, and the not so normal, like staying curse and monster free. 

 

Emma received several compliments on her unknown cooking ability, Killian preened about the attention his and Henry’s holiday decor received, and Henry just sat back and beamed at the success of the second phase in Operation Holiday Makeover. It was a rare treat to see both his moms happy and laughing. The evening was a whirlwind, from appetizers at the Swan-Jones home, to Dinner with the Nolans, and Dessert at Regina’s place.

 

Henry stayed the night with Regina, while the rest of the dinner party left to walk their separate ways around eleven that night. 

 

“Tonight was so much fun!” Emma enthused as they walked down the street toward home. “I can’t wait to see what the next holiday themed adventure brings.” The temperature had to be in the low twenties as they walked arm in arm.  Emma was bundled as usual, and Killian had on all his brand new winter wear that Emma had bought so he wouldn’t freeze this winter while out on patrol.

 

“I am so glad you enjoyed it, love.” Killian pressed a kiss to the tiny bit of skin that showed between her beanie and her scarf. His heart was achingly full as his wife chatted animatedly about how much her spirits had already lifted. And of course seeing Henry get to enjoy both his moms at the same time was monumental; Killian’s own eyes had lit up at the way Henry’s eyes had been lit up. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in tight as a shiver coursed through her small frame. “I promise to warm your body the second we get home.”

 

“Mmm, I like that promise.” 

 

“First, I shall turn on the heater,” he teased in a grand voice, as if he hadn’t been promising to ravish her until she was overheated, “next, I will start a fire, and then, I’ll even run you a hot bath.” 

 

Emma elbowed him in the side as he laughed at his own joke. “You better be joining me in that bath, I think I need some skin to skin body heat.”

 

“As you wish,” he promised.   
  


❄❤❄

 

Emma was woken to the sound of a cursing pirate. Rising from bed, she threw on panties, slippers, and a robe, then padded downstairs to see what the ruckus was all about. She silently watched Killian as he worked over the stove. He was bare, save for a pair of thin gray sweats; he didn’t even have on his hook and brace. A smile blossomed on her lips as he mumbled to himself, adding ingredients, stirring, flipping and tasting his creations. Silently sliding up behind him, Emma wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled his ear. “Something smells delicious.”

 

“That would be my pan seared scallops with lemon and garlic pasta.”

 

“I wasn’t talking about the pan seared scallops with lemon and garlic pasta.” She kissed along his neck smiling when he shivered. 

 

Killian turned around in her arms with a boyishly happy smile and kissed her senseless. “Good morning, Swan.”

 

“Morning, babe. So how long does this have to cook for?” 

 

“It’s nigh ready.”

 

“Killian, it’s nine in the morning. That’s not going to keep until lunch at one.”

 

“It doesn’t have to, these are just my practice batches.”

 

“As in more than one?”

 

“Aye, I need to find the right temperature and time to sear these tender morsels. If they go rubbery I shan’t have a chance of winning.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Emma peaked around her husband to see three pans, each with three scallops sizzling lightly. “And where am I supposed to cook  _ my _ practice batches?”

 

Killian belly laughed at that and squeezed her closer. “You and I both know you have no intention of cooking more than you have to.”

 

“Shut up,” she muttered, narrowing her eyes at him before attacking him with kisses.  Emma let her hands roam freely over his bare chest and further down his body.

 

Killian backed her up until her butt hit the table and leaned against her, pressing his erection against her belly. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were trying to distract me from my pursuit of the perfectly pan seared scallop.” Killian pulled away from her lips and raised his eyebrow smugly. “Luckily, I happen to know you are insatiable and powerless against my prowess.”

 

Emma scoffed, “Your prowess?” He was so infuriating when he was right, and he smiled that annoying  _ I’m right _ smile and cocked that knowing eyebrow. “It just so happens I was eager to wish you good morning. Now if you’ll excuse me, I am going to… I have other things to attend to. Some of us don’t need practice with our recipes,” she pouted.    

 

“To hell with the scallops,” Killian murmured as he picked up their makeout session right where it had left off. Lifting her at the hips, he set her on the table and situated his body between her legs. “I’d much rather practice jabbing you with my sword.”

 

Emma laughed right into his mouth as he kissed her and said, “I love you, Captain Innuendo.”

 

“And I you, my pouty princess.”   

 

❄❤❄

 

Around one, the ten participants, as well as all the dwarves and fairies, converged at Granny’s who had offered to host the event at the diner. Everyone was starved as the great recipe cook-off dishes were revealed.  There was an awkward pause where everyone held their breath when Killian and Gold each proudly unveiled their dishes… pan seared scallops with lemon and garlic pasta.

 

“Hey, great minds think alike,” David said, attempting to diffuse the situation. 

 

As Gold muttered under his breath, Killian shot David a look that said  _ he _ must be out of his mind if he thought Killian’s mind was anything like the crocodile’s. Turns out the two had come further than anyone thought though, as they each eventually chuckled at David’s joke. 

 

Everyone formed a buffet style line and helped themselves to each dish. Part of the game was providing the recipe for your dish, so each station had a stack of recipe cards in case anyone wanted to make the dish themselves.  They sat and ate and visited, discussing everything holiday related - who was ready for the holidays, who still needed to shop, favorite decorations, the best part of the season, what each family was doing for the big day, and so many more subjects.    

 

When it came time to vote, there were ten dishes to choose from. There was Emma’s pulled pork and mac and cheese, David’s shepherd’s pie, Mary Margaret’s Beef Burgundy, Regina’s lasagna, and Ruby’s spicy chicken enchiladas. There was also Dorothy’s deep fried chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy, Belle’s French onion soup in a bread bowl, Granny’s patty melts with onion rings, and of course Killian’s and Gold’s scallop dishes, which probably wouldn’t garner a single vote, as no one was going to pit them against each other - not even for something as trivial as a cook-off. 

 

It turned out Emma Swan and her family and friends were exceptionally competitive. As the votes were being read aloud, there were accusations of using catered food, nepotism, favoritism, food sabotage, and even ballot tampering.     

 

“My scallops were definitely better than the Crocodile’s,” Killian said as they clamored into the bug, once the lunch was over. 

 

“Does it really matter, when I have this?” Emma asked smugly, holding up the first place plaque that Henry had asked Marco to fashion special for the event. Her husband sulked as he sat in the passenger seat, undoubtedly cursing Gold for the loss. “Oh babe, of course your scallops were better. You cooked them to tender perfection. But what’s most important is,  _ I won the cook off, I won the cook off _ ,” she sing songed as she danced around in her seat.

 

“Bad form,” Killian grumbled. 

 

Emma shifted into first gear then placed a hand on his thigh and squeezed lightly. “I’m just teasing. Plus you have a chance at redemption since my overly competitive family decided to make the cookie exchange a tournament of cookies. You should call Gold, you know, to make sure your great minds don’t think alike this time.”

 

Killian scowled at her while pulling out his phone. He was going to find the best damn cookie recipe and win the competition. 

 

❄❤❄

 

Emma and Killian sat in front of the fireplace enjoying the warmth of a crackling fire and the soft glow of their Christmas tree lights. Today they had wrapped gifts and prepared the house for Christmas with Henry. He was with Regina tonight and tomorrow morning, then he would spend the rest of the day with them. They’d spent this particular evening, Christmas Eve, at her parents home where they’d played cards, exchanged gifts, and eaten a meal fit for royalty. Killian was currently having a full on conversation with his present, an Amazon Echo, while Emma was sipping on a peppermint hot chocolate and reading the instructions for her new Nespresso Lattissima One. They were indulging in the quiet peace of the late evening after the flurry of activity the past couple days. 

 

Killian had in fact won the cookie exchange tournament. The entries were anonymous to avoid favoritism of any type, and the panel of judges was comprised of the dwarves. They each received a plate with one of each cookie, and a scoring sheet.  The cookies were judged on three categories - flavor, texture, and aesthetic. No one could resist scoring Killian’s hook shaped - which took away the anonymity - sugar cookies a perfect ten in the aesthetic column, making him the winner by a landslide. He’d gone all out with silver and black buttercream frosting for the hook, and red and green frosting for a holly sprig to adorn each one.  

 

When Emma had asked him about the holly sprig, he’d explained to her that holly was a symbol of Yule, a holiday that some celebrated many years before, in the Enchanted Forest. He’d told her some people had used it to decorate doors, windows, and fireplaces, as it represented love and hope, and its prickliness was believed to capture or ward off evil spirits before they could enter a home and cause harm. He’d gone on to say that it was a masculine element, and the red berries represented potency, to which she’d requested he show her what type of male potency holly berries represented. He’d obliged willingly, of course. Three times.

 

The holiday party had been a huge success. They’d raised a pretty penny for the orphans at the convent, and Emma had even seen to it that Gold had to sing Barbie Girl, or cost the convent a grand in donations. Killian had laughed until he’d cried watching the Crocodile perform, and it wasn’t that the man couldn’t carry a tune, but the song was so damn ridiculous.  When Gold had tried to turn the tables by nominating Killian to sing Yo Ho (A Pirate’s Life for Me), Killian had gone out of his way to ham it up and rock the house. Just about everyone had taken a turn signing for the good cause.

 

“Dance with me.”

 

“Hmmm,” Emma hummed as she looked up at her husband, who had stood up and was offering her his hand.

 

“Let’s dance.”

 

She placed her hot chocolate on the table next to her and took his hand, allowing Killian to sweep her up into his arms and around the room. He had Christmas music playing on the Echo as they twirled around the room. He stopped them under the mistletoe each time they passed under it and made sure to kiss her thoroughly.  

 

Silent Night began playing as they stood under the mistletoe, and Killian held Emma in a close embrace and swayed gently to the slow song. Emma’s body shook in his arms and he leaned back to see what she was doing. “Why the tears, love?”

 

“I’m just so happy, Killian. This has been the best Christmas ever, thank you for making me fall in love with the holiday season.”

 

“Here, I thought you were in love with me all this time.”

 

Emma snort laughed through the happy tears and slapped his chest. “That’s exactly what I’m trying to say. I love you, Killian, so much.”

 

“I love you, Emma. Merry Christmas.”    

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
